smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:VicGeorge2K9/In need of a change
NOTE: These are characters that belong to A Heroic Smurf's HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series, and the following is written without any authorization or endorsement from the original author. This takes place sometime after "Smurfette's Crazy Love", where Hero and Wonder are alone with each other talking about something. Wonder: Hero, do you still think that I'm attractive? Hero: Of course I do, Wonder. Why, is there a problem you're having? Wonder: Well, ever since Smurfette started acting so crazy in love with you and we had to smurf up that doll so she could mate with it instead of you, she hasn't been looking the same. In fact, I think she smurfs a bit more attractive than I do right now. Hero: It's just a side effect of what was she was smurfing through, Wonder. This smurf simply wasn't expecting her to...smurf that way afterwards. Wonder: I still don't feel comfortable with that, Hero. Hero: This smurf wishes to know how to make you feel better about yourself, if that is what's bothering you. Maybe Papa Smurf would know the answer. Wonder: Perhaps you're right, Hero. If Papa Smurf could help me feel better about my body, maybe I won't feel that I don't measure up to anything you were expecting of me. Hero: You don't need this smurf to tell you to change your body in order to make this smurf love you better, because this smurf loves you no matter how you look. The only thing I want for you is to be happy about yourself and not feel like you have to compare yourself to Smurfette in any way. Wonder: (Sighs) Maybe this whole thing was a silly thing for me to smurf up with you. Hero: (Holding her close) Just remember that nothing in the world is going to smurf us apart from each other, Wonder. That's a promise. A day later, Wonder has a private talk with Papa Smurf. Papa Smurf: (Strokes his beard while thinking over what he heard) So you're saying that you want me to smurf into augmenting your appearance so that you won't feel like you're trying to compete with Smurfette. Wonder: I'm just wondering if it's possible, Papa Smurf. Papa Smurf: Doctor is still trying to figure out how Smurfette's smurfs have developed after she had that smurf of hormones smurfing through her, Wonder. If he has found any answers to that question, maybe he would help you. Wonder: You look like you're going to warn me about something, Papa Smurf. Papa Smurf: I only want to make sure you know just what it is you're asking for, and whether you feel it will make you better in the long run. Smurfing alterations to your body like that is not the same as smurfing a different hair color. These changes may be permanent, and if you don't like how you smurf with these changes, there may not be any way to reverse it. Wonder: I understand, Papa Smurf. I just want to keep Hero happy so that he doesn't have to look to someone else for his happiness. Papa Smurf: That's smurfectly understandable, Wonder. I will have a talk with Doctor to see if there's anything he can do to improve your appearance. In the meantime, you should learn to be happy with yourself regardless of how you look. You may be the only other adult female Smurf in the village, but you're the only one who can be Wonder Smurfette, which is a rather unique and special thing for you to be. Wonder: Yes, Papa Smurf, and thank you. Sometime later, Wonder has a discussion with Doctor about the possibility of body augmentation. Doctor: So you want to have bigger smurfs just like Smurfette has, is that correct? Wonder: I want to know if such a thing is possible, Doctor. Doctor: Well, I studied Smurfette's case thoroughly, and I think that it may be possible, with some injections and a little bit of plastic smurfery. Wonder: Injections? Plastic smurfery? Doctor: We're going to inject you with the same type of hormones that were found in Smurfette that caused her to smurf through the changes. Of course, for the finer work, it will require some time on the operating table. Wonder: Are there any risks to this, Doctor? Doctor: There are always risks, but the biggest one is that it simply hasn't been tried yet. This will require you to have a short stay in the hospital so that you will properly heal. But if it works, you should have smurfs that are just as real as Smurfette's. Have you smurfed this over with your husband? Wonder: Hero feels that I should smurf what I must to make myself happy. But most of all, I want to smurf this so that I can continue to make Hero happy. Doctor: It's not easy to know that you have competition for Hero's heart, even though you are both married. I can schedule with Papa Smurf on how soon you want the operation done, and we can get you smurfed. Wonder: Thank you, Doctor. I'm glad that I can trust in you. Doctor: It's not often that I get to smurf my role as a doctor to improve on perfection, so I consider this my greatest privilege. Category:Blog posts